


A Night in Amsterdam

by commandmetobewell



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, just moving all that stuff here too, smut with no plot, uploaded already on ff.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandmetobewell/pseuds/commandmetobewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lara and Sam celebrate finishing their undergraduate program at university with a night in a foreign place, a sleazy club, and a few surprises. Pure smut with no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in Amsterdam

**Lara**

Sam's always been good with these things.

Me on the other hand? Not so much. I'm not much of a clubbing or partying girl, as I'd much prefer to be curled up on the couch with a good book and a cup of tea. Maybe, on a good night, I would add a sleepy Sam splayed across my front, with her hands inside my shirt and lips on my neck in a subtle distraction, to that list. But tonight, no  _tonight_  is different. Tonight is Sam's night. It's not every day that you turn twenty-two, right? I mean, granted, I must still be considered a baby since I'm barely twenty-one. But, after all, this is Amsterdam and anything is possible. We figured we deserved to celebrate a good four year run at university by trekking across Europe. I look at myself in the mirror, raising my brow suggestively at the outfit she chose for me.

Sam knows I don't like dresses, so she's gone for a sleek but classy navy shirt with three-quarter sleeves, loose-fitting black slacks, and a pair of rugged Doc Martens. I pop open the first two buttons of the shirt and expose my collarbones, knowing just how Sam likes to see them. I glance back on the bed for the special surprise I'd gotten us from awhile ago. Europe is such a progressive continent and things like these are always easy to come by, even if slightly underaged. Still, I can't help but blush as I reach for it, latching the toy into place before I slip on the skin tight black boxer briefs. I adjust my pants and tuck in my shirt so I'm not obvious before I make my way into the kitchen for a glass of water. It feels weird between my legs, and I stifle a giggle at the sensation.

Sam's still changing as I set the glass down. I can hear her singing some cheesy pop song as she stumbles about in the bathroom. I lean against counter as I wait for her to finish. I rub my arms and sigh, grabbing some more water as I watch the minutes tick by on my watch. I glance down at my crotch again, but luckily I'm not showing. I can't help but release a somewhat toothy grin at thought of the events that will follow tonight's dancing. I set the empty glass down again and look to the bathroom door, slightly ajar. Light filters between the small crack, making me smile.

"Sam?" I call out, trying to go for a playful tone, "have you gone to  _make_  an outfit or wear one?"

**Sam**

Lara's impatient, but I don't understand why.

"Hey, I'm in a dress, you're not!" I call back from the bathroom. Okay, that's a lie. I'm not in a dress. I'm staring at my near-stark naked banging body in the mirror. A few nights ago, I bought a sexy red and black lingerie set from one of those side stores in the red light district; it's not too frilly or girly - something Lara will drool over when the night turns to us alone. Our last term (ever) had ended not too long ago, and I'm celebrating Lara helping me pass our final year. That, and my twenty-second birthday. It's a two in one, I suppose. I think about how much she'd helped me with my exams and papers that admittedly, I'd procrastinated with.

Because let's be honest, I wouldn't have been able to do it without her.

Funny thing about being roommates and then girlfriends is that you still treat each other like best friends, but now you have kissing and sex… oh God, the  _sex_. I'm blushing just thinking about it. Most of the time Lara's sweet and gentle and slow, which I love, don't get me wrong, I fucking love when she makes love to me, but tonight, I want to see the rarer side of Lara. My girlfriend has her kinks, though she rarely shows them unless inebriated or her libido is raging. Unfortunately for me, her sex drive is fairly hard to build up, but fortunately for the both of us, I love and crave challenges. How the hell else did I get into one of the best universities on this planet? Challenge is my middle name, and tonight, my most important conquest is just outside the door.

"So?" Lara snorts from the kitchen, "do you need a zip?"

"Uh," I stumble, quickly reaching for the dress on the railing, "no, I just got it." Lara scoffs from the kitchen as I pull the dress up, careful to hide my surprise from her. I already am thinking through the game plan in my head. I don't want sweet, lovely Lara. I want that animal caged within her. I shudder just thinking about it. I literally can't wait.

After subtly rubbing my thighs together to alleviate some of the already building pressure, I open the door to see my fucking stud of a girlfriend casually leaning against the cabinets waiting on me. The minute her eyes meet mine, her gaze automatically wanders south to my ample cleavage. I've matched her navy with a classic, skin-tight black dress that cuts off just below my knees. Lara's practically holding herself back from drooling. I can't help but love every second that my girlfriend obviously objectifies me.

"Eyes up, Croft," I say and she snaps her head up. I raise my brow at her in feigned disapproval and she clears her throat. I grin at her wickedly, even though she knows I love it when she stares at me like she wants to ravage me there and then. "We've got some dancing to do." Lara nods as she leans off the counter and saunters over to me with a dark, hooded gaze. Her hair is pulled back into a loosely-tied low ponytail, but some of her bangs are exposed to line her sharp jawline like chestnut curtains. That innocent wannabe archaeologist is erased and replaced by a hungry predator. God, I want her so badly, but I have to refrain myself.

The build-up, Sam, think about the  _build up_.

"We have all night to dance," I tell her instead as I flick my finger up her jaw, forcefully getting her head to tip upwards. Lara stifles a low moan and she bites her lip, her eyes meeting mine.

"Then let's go," Lara whispers, leaning in closer. Her hand skirts up my dress, finding a place at my hip. Her thumbs draw circle patterns upon my dress as she smirks.

"I'll call a cab," I tell her in a somewhat breathy voice, for the first time in my life praying we aren't out for too long. Lara sees the look in my eye and I can tell she's thinking the same thing.

**Lara**

The club is a bit sleazy, but still somehow manages to retain some class. The bass pounds so loudly that the outside ground quivers. Something in my chest tightens with excitement as we stare in to the dark neon lights and hazy smoke pouring out of the small entrance into the club. We're not in the queue for too long before the doorman ushers us in, throwing a suggestive wink to Sam. His eyes wander down south at her breasts and I can't help but wind a protective arm around my girlfriend's middle, shooting him a glare at the same time. Sam smirks as she nuzzles my neck. I growl and the bouncer gets the message as he looks away, stone faced. He glances back at the rest of the line with a stoic expression and Sam can't help but stifle a good-natured chuckle at my actions.

"Easy, Croft," Sam hisses as she turns her face into my nape, her lips kissing under my jaw, "I'm all yours, baby." I clench my teeth out of subtle jealously and protectiveness as I feel Sam assertively nip my skin, assuring me she's being honest. She's always honest, _brutally_  honest, and that's why I love her. Three years later, and she's still the only person I've ever been drawn to, both sexually and emotionally.

Sam leads us to the bar immediately, ordering herself a vodka and tonic and me a rum and coke. I'm not usually one to drink, but tonight, I feel like a little liquid courage wouldn't help my plan. I take two large gulps of the drink, wincing only slightly at the burn at the back of my throat. Sam grins goofily at me as she downs some of her own before setting the glass down. We're silent for a few moments, simply gazing around at the club and the people dancing. Before long, Sam reaches for her glass and swallows a bit more of her drink. She turns to me, nodding her head up.

"So," she shouts over the music, her words warmer from the alcohol in her system, "got any plans now that we're free from university?" I laugh as I take a tentative sip of my drink. I look at the dark lights strobing and listen to the hard bass and synthetic rhythms of the techno music as it seeps into my bones.

"Expeditions, hiking, cliff-scaling, explorations of ancient Mayan or Aztec ruins in the middle of nowhere; you know, the usual things one does after graduating from one of the top universities in the world," I list off nonchalantly, watching her eyes squint as if she's questioning me. I pause for a moment, tracing the mouth of my glass with a soft finger. I look back at her and smirk before I lean in to whisper, "maybe I'll add having sex under the stars with my girlfriend to that list. Gotta cover the whole nine yards, as you Americans like to say." Sam blushes hard and I grin.

One point for me.

**Sam**

I watch as Lara pulls away from me with the most mischievous smirk plastered upon her face. The booze has begun to affect her slightly as she sips again from the glass, throwing me a teasing wink. I take a second to recover, cursing myself for being so slow. I quickly get over my self-chastising and instead reach for her hand. Lara doesn't protest as I drag her out onto the dance floor, in the corner of the room and away from the large group of people.

A weird German techno song starts playing, but at first, neither of us seem to care that it's a bizarre form of music. All that matters is that the beat is strong, flooding through our bodies like a tidal wave. I just need Lara closer, and so that's exactly what I do. I knew that she had popped open her buttons open for a reason. I don't hesitate as I reach forward and grab at her shirt collar, before inching forward to wrap my lips around her neck. I bite down lightly and suck, my hips grinding to the music. Lara's eyes widen and I grin as I realize that I caught her by surprise.

Now, we're even.

Lara doesn't get deterred by the surprise, however. She's the queen of circumventing shock and she proves it by ducking her head down slightly, grasping at my face so that she can catch my lips in hers. I can taste the faint spark of rum on her lips as she kisses me fervently, her hands gliding down my body to reach for my hips. I gasp into her mouth, parting it so that she can slip her skilled tongue inside. And boy, is she  _skilled_. For the shy virgin that I'd seen before, I never thought that she'd pick it up so quickly. But then again, this is Dean's List four years in a row, Honours East Asian Archaeology and History, extreme-adventurer, multiple black belts and overall  _ultimate badass_  Lara Croft we're talking about.

Learning should be her middle name, for Christ's sake.

"God," I whisper between gasps as Lara's hand runs up and down my front, lingering just under my breasts. Lara grins as she sucks my bottom lip between her teeth, biting down lightly.

 _Dammit_ , I think as I feel myself melting in her arms,  _she's got the upper hand again_.

I quickly reach up and wrap my palm around the back of her neck, tugging her closer. Lara growls into my mouth and brushes up against my front. She subtly walks me backward until we're in a quiet, dark corner of the club. We feed off each other's energies, dipping and rising, pushing and pulling, swaying and leaning to the beat of the song. Lara's hands are roaming all over my body while her lips suck at my neck. For a moment, I'm convinced she's a vampire preparing to feast. I press myself closer to her as the strobe lights pass over us; I almost think that we're being caught for something inappropriate (because let's be honest, we're  _more_  than just grinding on each other at this point). I love the thrill as excitement probes at my core. I lean my hips into Lara's waist and gasp with surprise. I feel something nudge at my lower abdomen, something that I know for a fact Lara  _shouldn't_  have. I smile wickedly against her lips as she realizes that she's been figured out. I have a chance for a recovery and I take it.

I spin on my heels gracefully, ripping my mouth away from Lara's hot and needy kisses. She grunts in disapproval at the loss of contact, but before she can growl out a complaint, I back up slowly, sensually grinding my ass into her crotch. Her back hits the wall with a gentle thud and she growls. My girlfriend moans and I'm instantly thinking of how the rest of the night is going to progress. Lara's stumped for a moment as I rub slow, pressured circles into her clothed appendage to the beat of the song. I cock my head to the side to watch her eyes the entire time, reeling in the pleasure that she's experiencing. I remember a few things from when I used to date guys, and so I quickly refresh my knowledge. I place my hands flat against her waist, rubbing up and down over her pants as I grind circles into her front. She's frozen, muttering obscenities under her breath as I duck my head back wards, letting my face rest in her slick neck. I lick at her skin, tasting sweat and desire in each rivulet of moisture that rolls off the surface of her nape.

"God," Lara breathes as she finally thaws. Her hands grab at my hips, tugging my body closer. The sounds she's making in my ear assure me that I've played all the right moves so far to get her just where I want her. I turn back so that now my hips are slowly thrusting into hers. As her hands explore my body, I can feel her everywhere. She must've shifted when we were dancing. I can feel her package practically burning a hole through her pants. I can't help but tease her by running a hand over her clothed appendage and giving it a gentle squeeze, earning a hot moan from Lara.

"Role-playing, babe?" I whisper as I turn to lean up and place a fierce kiss upon her lips. Lara growls again as she tugs my hips closer. She doesn't speak as she grabs me and pulls me as close as she can to her body. I want to grab at her belt and have her take me on the dance floor, but the night is still young and I don't want to rush it.

"Let's go back to the bar," I tell her softly, making sure to place a chaste kiss upon her neck as I do so, "I'm thirsty and my feet need a bit of a break." Lara looks frustrated that I've stopped her, but I pay her no attention as, much to my own dismay, I peel myself off her and lead her back to the bar. The bartender fixes us another drink as we sit there for awhile. I can see Lara practically squirming in her seat because my hand is running up and down her inner thigh. Occasionally, I let my hand graze over the hard bulge, which results in a soft whimper from my girlfriend.

"Lara," I say seductively as I lean over to whisper into her ear, "I need to use the bathroom, and this dress is really hard to unzip." Lara's smart and she figures out what I'm telling her. Her cheeks blush before she lets out a choking noise. I grin at my efforts to surprise her as she gulps anxiously. She takes a final swig of her drink (for courage, I'm assuming) before she reaches for my hand and leads me to the restrooms.

**Lara**

Sam pulls me into the vacant stall and shoves me against the plastic wall.

"Lara," she moans as my hands drift up and down her sides, groping her in my own heat. My hips work for themselves by thrusting into her front with subtle pushes. The sounds she's making sends shocks of electricity to my core.

"Fuck," she breathes as she leans up to kiss me. I kiss her back with passion, my tongue dipping and rising to the beats of our hearts. Sam's hand immediately goes down to my crotch and she full on grabs me. I let out a breathy moan as she sucks at my neck, her teeth nipping at my skin.

"How big are you, baby?" Sam asks so sweetly, completely unlike her, especially considering the situation. The juxtaposition of her tone sends shivers crawling down my spine like tiny ants as she sighs into me with a smile. I can't breathe for a moment as she rubs her hand in tantalizing circles. She repeats into my ear, "baby,  _how big_?"

"Christ," I whimper at how her voice practically oozes sex, "s-seven inches." The words sound weak as they leave my lips, but it doesn't affect her. She's so turned on, but she's trying hard to hold herself together and maintain whatever control she has. I, on the other hand, have no restraint as I reach up and grab her tits, squeezing them hard enough for her to lose control. I bite my lip, tasting iron.

"Lara, fucking… shit…,  _babe_ ," she's stumbling, babbling, tripping over her words as the pads of my thumbs rub over her pert nipples through the material. It's taking everything inside me to keep myself from ripping her dress apart and ravaging her in this sleazy bathroom stall. I hold back my libido and control my desire with forced restrain. I attach our lips and kiss her tenderly, switching it up from our heated passion and converging it into my love for her. Sam stops and my hands leave her boobs to reach for her jaw. I cup her face in my hands and kiss her deeper.

"Lara…," Sam whispers, the love and emotion evident in her voice. I close my eyes and kiss her softer, wrapping my arms around her shoulders to pull her closer to me.

"Sam," I breathe her name into her lungs and she shudders. The tender moment is soon gone, replaced back by the fire from earlier. I go back to my subtle thrusts, rendering Sam useless.

"Fuck this," Sam swears as she stares down at me with a searing look. Her eyes are dark.  _Obsidian_. She looks ready to fucking devour me and I'm already seasoning myself. I lick over my lips, catching the faintest taste of her as I do so, and Sam grabs for my hand, tugging harshly as she pulls me out of the stall.

"We need to go home," she growls, leaning into my ear to whisper, "because I need you,  _now_."

/

I'm not sure how we ended up getting home, but I do (and will forever) remember this part.

Sam's practically ripping my shirt off. I wouldn't be surprised to learn that the material tore in half, but I wouldn't know because Sam's breathing and moaning is so loud that the only other sound I can discern is the pounding of blood in my ears… and other places. She has me slammed against the wall of the living room, my shirt open and her hands running everywhere they can while her lips lick and suck at my neck. I'm almost certain that she's going to devour me soon.

Not wanting to be the one without control, I quickly push on her shoulders and slam her back against the wall, my hands going to the side of her dress to undo the zip. Unlike my shirt, I know that this dress did cost a lot, so I do my best to strip her of it with as much care as I can sustain. Soon enough, the dress slips down her sides and is on the floor. The material barely makes a noise as it crumbles around her feet. Sam steps out of the heap and turns to me, biting her lip seductively. I turn my gaze back to my stunning girlfriend as my eyes barely have time to adjust to the sight before me. My body responds with all the blood shooting down south in a flash.

"Shit," I mutter as I stare at her perky breasts threatening to spill over from her bra. The undergarments she's chosen are heavenly, and I don't know whether to look or touch or both. My mind is a swirling mess and I can't sort through my feelings. Sam smirks as she sees my obvious distress, her eyes mysterious and knowing.

"Cat got your tongue, Croft?" Sam teases with a low growl and I snap out of it immediately. My hands reach forward and squeeze at her thighs, my fingers clenching through her supple flesh. Sam gasps as I heave forward, lifting her into the air only to shove her back against the front door again. Sam's legs lock around my waist, dragging me forward.

"You saw mine," Sam hisses into my mouth as her hands glide down my bra-covered chest, leaving trails of fire in their wake until she reaches the buckle of my belt. "Now show me yours."

I don't respond with words. Instead, I pick her up from the door and carry her to the bedroom. Sam attaches our lips with a hungry kiss, and I don't break it. I've memorized the route to our room and I have no fear of dropping her until we get to the bed. I kick open the bedroom door and Sam smiles in appreciation at my fervent action. I practically toss her to the bed. Sam's body bounces lightly, but before I can lay atop her, she quickly gets up and sits at the edge, grabbing my belt and pulling me into her spread legs. I can make out the wet patch between her thighs and I groan.

Sam's whipping my belt off and unbuttoning my jeans before I can even process another thought. Her free hand rubs over my fake cock, her finger pressing into the head of it. Even though I can't feel anything, I still imagine what it would feel like and I can't help my mind from wandering. The sound of unzipping fills the room before I feel Sam dig her hand into my jeans. Her fingers wrap around the base of the toy as she tugs through my jeans, but still not yet pulling it out. The sight of her hand, pumping slow strokes in those pants, drives me  _crazy_.

"Fuck," I can't help but breathe as Sam's lips kiss down my slick abdomen. Her tongue dips into my navel playfully before she lets a soft breath patter against my sensitive skin. I tilt my head back and let loose an involuntary groan as Sam's free hand presses upon the muscles of my stomach. I cock my head back downwards to see her looking at me with a gaze darkened with lust and longing. I watch as after every kiss, she looks back up at me with a sly grin. She knows she's got me wrapped around her finger even though I was the one who was supposed to be control.

This is Sam. Sam always gets what she wants.

**Sam**

I wasn't called a blow job queen for no reason.

The minute my lips wrap around the seven thick inches of Lara's member, I hear her gasp louder in a high pitch. I chuckle as I bob my head against her length, taking more of her into my mouth. Lara's subtly rocking her hips forward, completely lost in her motions and the sensation of my slick wetness against hers. I add a palm to my movements, thrusting my closed hand up and down in even pumps. Lara's growling, growing more feral by the minute. I feel her hips pump up harder as I hit her clit with each stroke. I repeat the process, driving her insane with desire.

Suddenly, Lara's hips pull away from my mouth, leaving a small trail of saliva dripping off her cock and my lips. I don't have time to react as Lara's suddenly on top of me, kissing me ferociously. Her damp length pushes itself between my drenched underwear, sending a shock to my core. My arms wrap around her shoulders as I lock my legs around her hips, loving the added pressure from her nether regions.

"Fuck me," I beg her, my blunted nails clawing into her shirt-covered skin, "Lara, I need you to fuck me.  _Now_." Lara doesn't need to be told twice as she nods quickly. She kisses my lips before trailing her mouth downwards. Her tongue is licking almost every available patch of skin.

In a hurry, she unfastens my bra and I lean up so she can take it off. I watch with a hooded expression as she tosses the garment haphazardly to the corner of the room. She rushes back down to kiss me, her arms wrapping around my shoulders to pull me closer to her. I moan into her mouth as I reach down between us, tugging on the dildo with hard strokes. The sensation drives Lara crazy, and she's practically bucking in my grasp.

"Inside," I hiss into her mouth, "I need you inside, Lara. Now." My voice is strangled and hoarse from the intense tongue hockey we've been playing, but Lara gets the message. She removes herself from me for a brief moment before reaching down and grabbing at the sides of my panties. She pauses for a moment to simply stare at them in awe and lust before she tugs them down my legs in a heated pull.

I realize that I'm naked while she's practically fully clothed and get impatient. I reach my hands up to her shoulders and push, rolling her under me. Lara lands with a grunt but I know that if she were really wanting to get me off of her, she'd be able to do it without hesitation. I plant my legs on either side of her waist, pinning her beneath me. Her length bobs against my lower abdomen, standing erect and glistening from my earlier foreplay. Lara's eyes turn dark as I reach up and grab at her loose shirt, pulling her up so that she's sitting. I feel her abdomen muscles clenching as she fights to stay upright while balancing my weight. I know that she's strong, but I don't want to wear her out before the fun begins. I rip off the shirt and somehow get her bra off in a matter of seconds. I run my hands over her breasts, slightly larger and perkier than mine, and squeeze. The pads of my thumbs press over the nipples, now hardening under my touch.

"Fuck, Sam," Lara actually growls into my mouth. I shiver at the low rasp of her voice as I lean down to suck on her perfectly chiseled collarbones. As I do so, I place both my hands on her shoulders and push her gently back onto the bed so I'm leaning over her. Lara's calloused hands are on my rear, squeezing at my bum hard enough for me to bite down on the bone. She screams through gritted teeth, sweat beading down her forehead. It's gonna leave a mark. It'll  _definitely_  leave a mark. I smirk into her skin as I pull back so that I can reach for her jeans. I take the time to admire the v-line of her hips as they dip into the fabric. I run my fingers over them and Lara's hips buck automatically. I feel moisture drip from between my thighs and I already know that I've probably soiled the pants I'm sitting on.

I move off her to glance sheepishly at the wet spot just above her thighs, but Lara only moans in pleasure. I watch as she moves herself back to lying flat on the bed. I quickly grab her jeans and tug them off before crawling up the bed. As I make my way back to my stupefied girlfriend, I make sure to kiss every inch of her skin as if it were made of gold. Lara moans again as I reach her cock, glistening in the pale moonlight. I can't help but wrap my lips around it again, causing Lara to jerk her head downwards to look at me with a pleading gaze. Her hips keep bucking upwards and after sometime, I simply grab the bedsheets and allow her to fuck my mouth. Her hands unclench the sheets beside us and instead reach for my head, tugging me closer. I breathe through my nose and grab onto her hips, my fingers running tantalizing lines up and down her thighs.

"Sam," she calls out to me a in a lusted gasp, "Sam, oh God,  _Christ_." I love when she says the Lord's name in vain. I smirk as remove my lips with a pop before I lean back up so that I'm hovering over her. Lara watches with a hooded expression as I grab for the slick appendage and line myself up, but not yet sink down upon it. We make eye contact, and I swear, I could've just come from looking at her right there and then.

And then, with one quick push, I slide down and let her fill me.

**Lara**

Good  _God_.

That's the first thought that runs through my head as Sam's eyes roll to the back of her head when her body comes down on me. Sure, we've fooled around with different toys and such, but this,  _this_  is something completely different. I can feel her inside me, and I'm almost surprised that the member that I'd bought actually wasn't mine. I put in a mental note to look for more strapless dildos in the future. I tilt my head back and strain my neck as I feel Sam shiver.

"Lara," she whispers my name so softly, I can barely hear it. I nod my head up slightly to see that she's looking at me with a dark expression. She wants it only  _one_  way. Her hands search for mine and I intertwine our fingers, clammy and nervous, but excited and prepared in the same. I nod at her, allowing her to take what she needs.

Sam starts with a rocking motion and I squeeze her hands tighter at the sensation of her pushing against me. She's making these high pitched cries with each harsh roll of her hips and I can't help but help her out by thrusting mine upwards. A wave of fluid spills over my thighs as she shudders and leans down, her cheek pressed against my face. I remove one of our hands to reach in front of me, grabbing at her breasts and squeezing the pebbled flesh of her nipple. I lick at the nape of her neck and bite down on her pulse point as we pick up the pace.

Sam's hand is clenching the bedsheets as she pants. I quicken the speed of my thrusting and soon enough, Sam is practically bouncing on my hips. I feel my abs explode with fire but I don't care. I didn't work out yesterday so this makes up for it tenfold. I clench my stomach as Sam's hand removes itself from the bedsheets and places itself upon my heaving abdomen. She groans as she feels my muscles tightening and loosening under her touch. I feel her nails dig into my skin, a telltale sign of an approaching orgasm. I lick up the length of her neck and bite down on the corner of her jaw as I hear the slick sounds of our flesh slapping together.

"Lara," Sam pants out between breaths, "fuck, baby, I'm so close." I go deeper and harder and Sam throws her head back into a wail. I quickly lean up, using my hand that had been on her chest to wind around the small of her back. Though it's harder on me now that we're in a sitting position again, I can't help but let my love for her fuel my energy. I gyrate against her in rough thrusts, and since we're so close, I know I'm fully inside her.

"Oh my God!" Sam screams as she rakes her nails down my back. It'll leave marks in the morning and probably'll sting like a bugger, but I don't care. I roughly attach our lips and that's all it takes for her to come undone in my grasp.

Sam screams slurs and profanities between heated kisses as she comes hard. Her body is jerking as if she'd been electrocuted. I feel her spilling out over me, dampening the sheets beneath us. The fire in my belly spreads to everywhere in my body at the sounds she's making. I'm surprised the neighbour's haven't called asking if someone has gotten murdered. Sam calms down from her orgasm, but I'm not done with her yet.

In one fell swoop, I reach for her and stand up, keeping us connected as I walk over to the bedroom wall. I slam her against it, causing one of the photo frames on the wall to clatter and almost fall to the ground. Sam's hips lock against mine, her sweat acting as an adhesive that meshes our body into one form. Her hands loop around my neck and her fingers tangle in my hair as I lean back to kiss her. My hips don't stop moving even though she's still in recovery.

"Lara, oh God, please." She's still sensitive, so I slow my thrusts but I don't stop. I wrap a strong arm around the small of her back and push her back against the wall, driving her upwards so she's a little taller than me. I untangle a hand from her side and reach between her legs, my fingers swirling around her clit. Sam gasps and clenches her fingers in my hair. I ignore the sting and use my thumb and index finger to stroke and tease her throbbing clit, now drenched with her arousal. Combined with my deep, hard pushes, it doesn't take long for her body to react.

Sam comes again, harder than the first time. The force of her orgasm nearly knocks the both of us over, and at this angle, I can feel her deeper than when we had been on the bed. Sam's screams turn guttural and the grip on my head is dizzying. I feel my own orgasm approaching and I can't help but be selfish. I buck my hips faster and moan into hers shoulder. I'm so close, it feels like I'm about to burn to death from my own desire.

**Sam**

Lara's making these deep, rasped grunts, and I know that she's almost at her peak. Lara may not be the one to come a lot, but when she does, dear Lord, it's a sight to be seen. My body is screaming at me to stop, but my dirty mind has other plans. I lock my legs harder around her middle, drawing her further into me. Lara lets out a deep gasp as she buries her head into my shoulder. Her mouth is parted and breathing quick, shallow breaths against my slick skin.

"Come for me, baby. I want you to take your hard cock and fill me, Lara. I want you fuck the shit out of me, babe. I want you to come and I want you to do it  _hard_ ," I coo into her ear, knowing that encouraging her always had been one of her secret little kinks. I never in a million years would think that Lara Croft would be interested in dirty talk. Lara tenses up in a foretelling sign of an approaching orgasm, and her moans grow lower. The hand at the small of my back unfurls and curls into a fist, her nails digging into my skin with pained pleasure.

"Fuck me, baby. Fuck me hard and fast," I hiss into her ear as my own body feels the heat from her arousal scorch my innards, preparing me for the third peak of the night. I grip Lara's head tighter and grind down on her quickly thrusting hips, thus applying more pressure to her core. She moans again, louder now. She's desperate and pleading for release.

"That's it, Lara, fuck my tight pussy," I growl into her skin as I begin nipping at her neck, "my pussy is the only pussy you're ever going to fuck, isn't it? You just love it so much that you can't fuck anyone else's, can you?" I tease her with lust dripping from my voice. Lara groans in response, bucking her hips faster. She's almost there.

"Come, Lara," I push her as I lick up her neck to attach our lips, "come  _hard_."

And she does.

My orgasm creeps up on me out of nowhere as Lara lets out a muffled scream into my shoulder. I may be the louder one, but Lara has her times. She repeats my name over and over again amongst a slew of swears and gasps. Her hips jerk sporadically as I clench down with my legs upon her waist. I'm surprised she's held us up for so long. I'm gonna have to reward her for that later. It takes sometime, but eventually we both calm down from the dizzying experience.

Lara doesn't set me down, even though her legs wobble. I'm almost tempted to tell her to let me stand, but before I can open my mouth, she peels me away from the wall, now slick with our bodily fluids, back to the bed. I feel bad for the hotel staff immediately, but in that moment, I can only see Lara's face, damp with sweat and red from exertion. Both of our breathing is laboured, but we still manage to exchange long, gentle kisses as she reaches the bed. She lets me plop down slowly, her body weight laying atop me as she showers me with more kisses. I stroke her hair, still stumped on the feeling of her inside me. She's twitching slightly from her orgasm, but she's steady otherwise. She has her eyes closed as she kisses my lips slowly, and I can't help but fall slightly more in love with her. Her hips begin to thrust again, but my body protests once more, and I can't help but listen to it reluctantly. I place a warning hand on her muscled stomach, my fingers trembling as I feel the tendons clenching beneath my light touch.

"Lara," I whisper into her mouth as my legs loosen their grip on her waist. They thud lightly against the bed and Lara blinks open her eyes. She slowly her movements before she stops, her warm hazel eyes looking at mine questioningly.

"Sam?" She asks softly, gazing into my eyes. She understands what I mean from a simple, silent facial expression. She sighs and nods, leaning back down to kiss my lips. I chuckle warmly, reaching up to tuck away a strand of her hair from her face. Lara smiles at the small gesture, blushing a deep shade of red.

"How is that you blush when I do something like that, but you can fuck me against the wall like an animal in heat without cracking a timid smile?" I ask her bluntly. Lara blushes a deeper shade of red and I'm almost certain she's a tomato at this point. I giggle and place a chaste kiss on her lips to add to the statement.

"Sam!" She exclaims, hiding her head in my shoulder in embarrassment. I can't help but laugh at how prudish she can be, despite her various kinks. Lara's blushing so hard she's literally warm against me, like a miniature furnace. I feel an involuntary smile spread across my lips as she mumbles something incoherent. Lara's hands rest upon my stomach, her fingers tracing circle patterns into my skin. I kiss the top of her head and rest my head back against the pillow.

"I'm not complaining, you know," I tell her sweetly, giving her a wink as she hides her face further into my skin like an embarrassed child. "In fact, I encourage your wild side, Croft."

"Sam!" She blurts out, clapping my shoulder amicably as she giggles. I smile lovingly at her as she leans up on her forearm to stare at me. As she makes the action, I feel something tug in my core and we both look down. Lara sighs as she shifts so that she's sitting atop my thighs. She reaches between her legs and I watch as she slowly pulls out the dildo with a slick pop. We both hiss as we look at the mess that we've made. Lara pulls the bulbous end out of her with a low groan before she tosses the toy to some random corner in the room.

**Lara**

I lean my weight back down on Sam, feeling fatigue wash over me. I use the remainder of my strength to roll her body so that she rests atop me. Her arm winds protectively around my waist as her head rests in the crook of my neck. She presses gentle kisses to my shoulder ever so often, reminding me of how lucky I am to have her in my life. I look down at her, body wrapped around mine like a coiled snake, and I can't help but feel a tear come to my eye.

"I love you," Sam whispers into my skin drowsily. I place a flimsy kiss to the top of her head and smile into her scalp as I murmur back in a gentle voice, "I love you, too."

Sam reaches for the comforter and drapes it over us. I wrap my arms closer and tighter around Sam's shoulders, smiling as she nestles her body closer to mine. I love the post-coital scent that drifts off her in subtle waves. I rub her arm soothingly as she begins to snore lightly against my chest. I feel sleep wash over me, but before I can succumb to slumber, I kiss Sam's forehead once more. I let my head thud against my pillow as I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

In the morning, Sam wakes me up with her head between my thighs.


End file.
